Gravity Falls: los Cuatro Grandes
by bruno14
Summary: que pasaria si os cuatro grandes y (los personajes de sus respectivas peliculas() susplantaran a algunos personajes del universo de gravity falls. bueno, lo estan por averiguar.


**ok acá esta el fic finalmente despues de tanto tiempo.**  
 **como si alguien lo esperaba XD .**

 **bueno aquí va**  
 **disclaimer: ni gravity falls, ni sus personajes, ademas de los personajes de las peliculas animadas me pertenecen( de ser asi Hijack seria cannon ). todas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

- _ahhh vacaciones-_ Hiccup comienza a hablar en voz en off mientras podemos ver imagenes de dos niños jugando y unos adultos comiendo unas hamburguesas, evidentemente disfrutando su tiempo.

 _-un momento de juegos , recreación y descanso-_ mientras Hiccup sigue hablando la vista cambia a un letrero el cual dice "Welcome to Gravity Falls "- _al menos que tengas mi suerte lo que espero que no_ -En el momento en el que termino de hablar el cartel de Gravity falls se rompe.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritan dos niños en un carrito de golf conduciendo a toda velocidad, zigzagueando en la carretera, podemos ver un mejor enfoque en ellos.

Ambos parecían tener 12 años . La chica tenia el pelo rubio hecho en una trenza para disimular su extrema longitud, tenía unos ojos verdes e iba vestida con lo que parecía ser un vestido rosa pero recortado y acomodado como para salir a dar una caminata.

El chico era de la misma altura que la chica, se notaba que era bastante flaco, el tiene el pelo rojizo, algunas pecas pequeñas en sus mejillas y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa manga larga verde junto con un chaleco marrón, también con un cinturón de cuero. pantalones verde oscuro y botas de cuero marrones.

Algo esta persiguiendo a los dos chicos mientras estos siguen gritando. Se ve como algo derriba arboles mientras gruñe.

\- esta alcanzándonos!- dijo la pelirrubia , al pelirojizo.

Podemos ver una visa desde arriba y vemos como la sombra de algo gigante se posa en el carrito.

Ahora un para de manos gigantes trata de agarrar el carrito pero falla, los chicos por desviar la atencion por un momento , lograron que el carrito choca contra una roca lo cual lo manda a volar pero al final cae en la carretera nuevamente. la cámara se enfoca en la cara de determinación del chico mientras conduce.

- _mi nombre es hiccup, la chica a punto de vomitar-_ vemos a la pelirrubia aguantando el vomito - _es mi hermana Rapunzel._

 _\- Tal vez se estén preguntando que hacemos en un carro de golf_ \- se ve como la criatura agarra un arbol- _Huyendo de la criatura más horrorosa-._

la criatura tira el arbol y los hermanos gritan en terror mientras el arbol pasa por encima de ellos y cae horizontalmente al frente de ellos. Bloqueadoles el paso.

\- Cuidado !- grito Rapunzel señalando el arbol.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh!- ambos hermanos gritan y zigzaguean de nuevo con unos rostros de panico cuando la imagen se congela.

 _\- yo también me lo pregunto siendo sincero, aunque hay una "Logica " explicacion para todo esto._

(intro)-

* * *

Regresamos a la escena de persecución y a la imagen congelada.

 _-mejor retrocedamos-._

se ve la imagen de Hiccup y Rapunzel en una casa normal, Hiccup jugando con un videojuego y Rapunzel abrazando un gato.

 _-todo comenzó cuando nuestros queridos padres decidieron que necesitábamos un poco de aire fresco verdadero_ -se pueden ver como los brazos de sus padres les sacan las cosas que tenían y les dan bolsos, les ponen bloqueador solar a cada uno y le dan una gorra a Hiccup.

- _nos enviaron al norte_ -se puede ver un mapa de Oregon, se ven los nombres de prehistoric gardens, indian reserve y gravity falls en el centro.- _a un pueblo perdido que de seguro nadie conoce llamado gravity falls, oregon. a la cabaña del mistero que nuestro tio abuelo tiene en el bosque._ -se puede ver una cabaña relativamente grande con un letrero que dice " cabaña del misterio".

\- Este artico esta genial.- dijo rapunzel emocionada . desde esta ventana podemos ver muchas cosas.- dijo y fue a la ventana para mirar maravillada.

Hiccup por su parte miraba un poco incomodo el lugar , caminando hacia atras cuando el sonido de una cabra lo sorprendio y se volteo.

\- y hay una cabra en mi cama- suspira- porque no me sorprende.

\- oh, hola pequeña- le dijo Rapunzel y fue a acariziar a la cabra ppro esta le empezo a mordisquear la tela de la manga de su vestido- oH!- dijo sorprendida- seguro amigo puedes seguir mordisqueando tranquilamente- dijo y se empo a reir.

 _-mi hermana suele verle el lado positivo a las cosas-_ dijo Hiccup .

la escena cambia y se puede ver a Rapunzel bailando alegremente entre unas flores que encontro a fuera de la cabaña.

- _pero a mi me tomo bastante tiempo para que me guste este lugar-_ se puede ver a Hiccup arrecostado a un arbol con un pajaro carpintero picoteando su gorro.

-boo- dice alguioen derrepente y aparecer alguien con una mascara de lo que parece ser un monstruo del lago.

-ahhh!- Hiccup salta asustado y espanta al pajaro carpintero.

\- Hahahaha- EL sujero se quita la masacra revelando ser alguien con una cabeza cuadriculada, promeniente mandibula, lentes para mirar y un gorro rojo.

- _y aqui esta nuestro "simpatico" tio stan_ \- dijo Hiccup- _este tipo-_ dice mientras Stan continua tiendo tanto que se empieza a quedar sin aire y tose.

\- valio la pena- dijo Stan despues de que termino.

Podemos ver al interior de la cabaña del misterio donde vemos distintos objetos extraños, como un conejo con dos cuernos de alce, un terodactilo , entre otras cosas.

 _-nuestro tio convirtio su casa en una trampa turistica llamada la cabaña del misterio._

 _\- aunque el misterio que me sigo preguntando es porque alguien viene aquí._

-Damas y caballeros, les presento ... a pie grande- dice Stan y lso turistas se giran a ver lo que es una estatua de un gorila con calsonsillos y un letrero que dice "el pie grande" los turistas parecian asombrados y emocionados. tomaron algunas fotos.

 _\- y adivinen a quien puso a trabajar allí._

se puede ver a los hermanos bajo un relleno que dice " sin reembolzos", Hiccup barriendo y rapunzel mirabdo lo que parece ser un ojo con pupila verde.

-ahh-Hiccup suspira.

\- ohhh- Rapunzel intenta tocar el ojo pero Stan le pega la mano con una vara lo que le hizo retroceder.

\- no toques la mercancia- dijo regañando.

\- Parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano.

Se puede ver a un chico conduciendo el carro de golf a la cabaña del misterio.

 _\- hasta que un día todo cambio, para mi desgracia..._

* * *

Nos adentramos a la cabaña del misterio en donde podemos ver que un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que Hiccup y Rapunzel encuentra una carta, la desdobla y la le.

-ehhh te gusto? si ,abosulatemnte, definitivamente- dice y luego empieza a mirar preocupado hacia todos lados.

Podemos ver a Rapunzel mirando desde la distancia a traves de unos Stan cabezas de globo.

-yo lo escirbi- susurra emocionada.

-Punzie- dice Hiccup a su lado , se que estas en la etapa de estar "loca por los chicos" pero puede que te estes pasando un poco de la raya, tambien tienes que saber que tienes un poco de mala suerte

-oh vamos Hiccup eso no es cierto- dijo Rapunzel tratando de convencerlo.

\- bueno recordemos.

 **flashback**

 **vemos a Rapunzel y a un chico caminando tranquilos cuando de repente el chico cae en un pozo el cual estaba camuflado , rapunzel mira abajo preocupada .**

 ***cambio de escena***

 **Rapunzel y otro chico caminando por el bosque , ella se agacha a oler una flor y cuando vuelve a ver a el chico este no esta , dejandola confundida**

 ***cambio de escena***

 **vemos a rapuzel ahora tratando de hacer que alguien la invite pero se le noa un poquito desesperada por lo que el chico va retrocediendo poco a poco solo para que Rapunzel salga a persegirlo.**

 **fin de flashback**.

\- Pfff lo que tu digas- dijo restandole importancia yo solo se que este es nuestro primer verano fuera de casa, sete puede ser mi única oportunidad de tener un amor de verano.- termino entusiasmada y una pose como victoriosa.

\- si claro.- Hiccup se rio ante su entusiasmo el cual era contagioso

\- puede que sea tu oportunidad también.- dijo tratando de hacerle enteneder porque estaba emocionada.

-Claro , porque en este lugar encontrare a mi chica ideal- dijo Hiccup con tono sarcastico.

\- ves , lo entiendes- la pelirrubia le dijo sin percatarse de su sarcasmo.

Hiccup solo rodó los ojos.

Stan entra al lugar donde estaban ellos luciendo pero que antes.

-eww- dice Rapunzel.

-Bueno, gente , preciso que alguien coloque unos carteles en la parte mas aterradora del bosque-dijo señalando a la puerta.

\- yo no.- dijeron Hiccup y rapunzel al mismo tiempo.

\- eh.. Tampoco lo are- dijo Soos una persona mayor a los hermanos que lleva un gorro cafe,tiene la piel color melocoton,ademas de tener dientes similares a los de los castores lleva una playera verde oscuro con un signo de interrogacion adelante y la palabra "staff" en la parte de atrás.

\- nadie te lo pidio Soos.- dijo Stan

-lo se, y estoy feliz de eso-. dijo Soos y comio parte de un chocolate.

-Mérida ! preciso que cuelgues este cartel en el bosque-. dijo Stan dirigiendose a una chica de unos años mayor a los hermanos con unos cabellos largos pelirrojos y rizados,grandes ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas.

-ughh- Mérida gruño al principio y luego fingió tratar de agarrar los carteles mientra s estaba sentada-. lo haría pero ... es que estan muy lejos...

-los despediria a todos si pudiera. ok veamos, eenie, meenie, miney -señala a Hiccup .- tu!

-Que? oh vamos , tio Stan siempre que voy a esos bosque s siento que me vigilan y es espeluznante-. dice Hiccup

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-. dijo Stan cansado.

-lo juro, la ultima vez que fui ahi oi lo que parecía ser un rugido-. dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Stan simplemente arqueo una ceja. - mira , las historias de que hay monstruos en el bosque son solo para que personas como yo , le puedan vender a personas como el.-dijo mientras apunto a un turista que parecía tonto mientras miraba un stan cabeza de globo- asi que deja de ser paranoico.

Hiccup suspira.

* * *

-ughh Stan nunca me cree nada de lo que digo.- dijo mientras pone un cartel en un arbol -. aunque ahora que lo pienso nadie cree algo de lo que digo .-el empieza a clavar un clavo en otro tronco de otro arbol,pero este hace un ruido metalico(el arbol) - ¿que rayos?.- golpea el arbol con el martillo lo que ocasiona mas ruidos metalicos. saca un poco de polvo y ve que hay lo que parece ser una compuerta, la abre y ve que dentro de ella hay un aparato con dos interruptores de control en la parte superior, pone a prueba un control pero no pasa nada. luego trata la otra y esta abra un agujero detras de el asustando a una cabra la cual bala y se aleja.

\- hum.-murmura interesado. mira dentro del agujero y ve que hay un libro , el agarra el libro y lo pone en el suelo pero antes de mirar se fija sdi no hay personas mirando , lueog se rie sarcasticamente.- claro como si a alguien le interesara lo que estoy haciendo-el abre el libro y mueve una pagina, cambia a otra pagina y empieza a leer .- "es dificil de creer que han sidoseis años desde que comence a investigar los secretos extraños y maravillosos de Gravity Falls Oregon... que es esto?- dice y comeinza a cambiar las paginas, una de ellas decia "Gnomos" otra "dragones" , otra "zombies", se detiene en una pagina-"desafortunadamente mis sospechas son ciertas, me estan vigilando!. debo esconder este libro antes de que el lo encuentre, recuerda en Gravity falls no hay nadie en quien confiar!"- Hiccup cierra el libro"- Nadie en quien confiar.

-Hola Hiccup- dijo Rapunzel tranquilamete de atras suyo.-que es eso que encontraste?

\- eh ? ah! punzie. nada, no estoy leyendo nada en absoluto, nada de nada- dijo Hiccup tratando de disimular y esconder el libro detras de su espalda-

Rapunzel simplemente lo mira divertido y despues un poco dañada- oh vamos, en serio no diras? - dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro que ella sabia muy bien que siempre hacian que Hiccup Hiciera lo que quisiese.

\- oh, no los ojos de cachorro- dijo Hiccup.

\- porfavoooooooor- dijo Rapunzel suplicando .

Hiccup finalmente suspira. - Bien-

-Yay!- dijo Rapunzel pero Hiccup la cayo.

\- aunque no aquí- dijo y miro hacia distintos lados antes de guiar a Rapunzel de regreso a la cabaña del misterio.

* * *

ahora vemos a Hiccup y Rapunzel en el la sala de estar.

-Es increíble, Stan decía que todo este tiempo estaba paranoico pero de acuerdo con este libro , Gravity Falls tiene un lado oscuro secreto.- dijo Hiccup emocionado y mostrando a Rapunzel una pagina del libro.

-woow- dijo Rapunzel agarrando el libro y leyendo algo.

\- y mira esto- agarra el libro de las manos de Rapunzel- después de cierto punto , las paginas se detienen como si la persona que estaba escribiendo el libro misteriosamente desapareció-suena un timbre y Hiccup parece desconcertado- quien es?

\- Bueno , hay algo que debo contarte- dijo Rapunzel y tomo aire- Esta chica tiene una cita!- dijo emocionada .

-que tienes una..? haber dejame aclarar esto, en la media hora que estuve fuera tu te manejaste encontrar un novio?- dijo Hiccup no creyendole.

-que puedo decir?-dijo Rapunzel encogiendose los hombros y sonrojandose un poco , de reente el timbre suena- ya voy!

Hiccup se sienta a leer el libro pero Stan entra en la habitacion

-hola chico, que estas leyendo?- pregunto.

\- ah!, eh...- dijo mientras había guardado el libro y sacado una revista.- cadenas de oro para hombres mayores?

\- es un buen tomo- dijo Stan.

-Hola familia, les presento a mi nuevo novio- dijo Rapunzel y un chico entro en la sala. Este chico se veia bastante sospechoso.

-que onda- dijo Norman haciendo un gesto cool con.

-Hey- dijo Hiccup con duda.

-que cuentas?- dijo Stan.

-nos conocimos en el cementerio, - dijo Rapunzel y suspiro encantada.

\- asi que quieres ir a ... agarrarnos las manos o lo que sea.- dijo Norman.

-oh, porque no lo dijiste antes- sale corriendo .

Norman saluda a Stan y a Hicup y luego se choca avrias veces las paredes antes de irse.

- _había algo extraño en Norman, cualquier personas con dos ojos podria verlo.. bueno aparentemente no mi Hermana y Stan-_ Narro Hiccup.- _asi que decidi consultar al diario._

* * *

vemos a Hiccup en el atico. se ve que esta leyendo el libro .

-conocidos por palida piel y mala actitud estas ciaturas son confundido por ... adolescentes! cuidate de los nefastos.

-Zombies!.

* * *

 **yyyy eso es todo por la primera parte de este capitulo. como notaran hice algunos cambios con la Preview y(uno de ellos hacer que Merida sea Wendy y no Astrid) ok sin nada mas que decir , comenten please, *saluda despidiendose.***


End file.
